


To Boldly Go Where No Wizard Has Gone Before

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover Pairing, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Apparition mishap lands Severus Snape nearly 400 years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go Where No Wizard Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between HP and Star Trek: the Next Generation. Gift fic for [](http://treewishes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**treewishes**](http://treewishes.insanejournal.com/) in the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry_holidays/profile)[**harry_holidays**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry_holidays/) fest, 2008. Thanks to [](http://snapesgirl.insanejournal.com/profile)[**snapesgirl**](http://snapesgirl.insanejournal.com/) &amp; [](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chiralove**](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/) for beta assistance.

  
**To Boldly Go Where No Wizard Has Gone Before**

The battle raged everywhere around him, spells crackling with rainbow hues the only source of light. Severus Snape knew it was only a matter of time before one was directed right at him, and the likelihood of its origin being from either side was about equal. Across the field, Severus could see that Potter was winning, surrounded by Weasleys and the Granger girl. Voldemort's curse flashed red in the night, but Potter's shield was faster and stronger.

It was time to for him to leave. Severus pictured his target; the coordinates firmly entrenched in his mind. He Apparated just as green spell fire arced towards him – when he arrived at his destination, he took a deep breath in, let it out again, and surveyed his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?"

*~*

"Tea. Earl Grey. Hot."

The perfect cup of tea appeared, as if by magic, in the replicator, and Jean Luc Picard still marvelled a little at it, if only for a second, before picking up the glass mug and taking a sip. It was hot, sweet, and just what he needed to unwind for a moment. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, planning to savour his tea.

The door chirped at him, telling him his tea break might be over before it had begun.

"Come."

The door slid open, and Commander William T. Riker strode into the captain's ready room.

"What is it, Number One?"

"Captain, we've found a stowaway aboard the shuttle pod. The crew aren't sure how he got there." Riker paused, and then continued, "It appears as though he transported in, but they have been unable to find a transporter signature corresponding to the man's arrival. The computer indicates he arrived in the middle of the shuttle's storage compartment at exactly 1800h, just before it left the surface."

"Where are they now, Number One?" asked the captain of the USS Enterprise.

"They have just docked in shuttle bay two, Captain," Riker responded.

Jean Luc sighed as he put down his tea – it would have to wait until he sorted out the business of the stowaway. He stood, tugged down his uniform jacket, and followed Riker out of the room.

*~*

Severus Snape was beginning to wish that he'd remained at the battle. Some sort of magical containment field was holding him in the middle of what appeared to be a large storage area, and none of his spells were having any kind of effect on it.

The door slid open, disappearing into the wall with a near-silent snick, and two men in red and black uniforms entered the room. The taller one leaned a little to one side as he walked with hands fisted at his sides, and had dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard. The shorter man was older, and bald, and entered the room as if he owned the place. Severus dismissed the bearded one as insignificant – the other man, though, caused heat to coil low in his belly, a sensation he hadn't felt in far too long.

"Ensign James, lower the force field at once," the bald one commanded. Perhaps he _did_ own the place, Severus thought.

The containment field that had surrounded Severus vanished. He hadn't been able to see it, but had sensed its energy surrounding him, and it was the lack of energy that told him he was no longer imprisoned by it. He steeled himself for whatever spell might be coming his way, and raised his wand.

"I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Who are you, and how did you come to be aboard my shuttle pod?" _A French name, but an English accent… interesting._

Severus lowered his wand, but just a little. He realised that something had gone horribly wrong with his Apparition for him to land inside the small vehicle that had brought him here. The only reason Severus could think of to explain his current predicament, was that the combination of his Apparition and the curse he'd narrowly avoided had caused him to travel forward in time. The only question was how far into the future he had travelled…

Severus was unsure of how much he should be telling this man, this _Captain_ Picard. He Occluded his mind before responding.

"My name is Severus Snape," he began, choosing his words with care. "It was not my intention to be on your… shuttle pod."

*~*

Jean Luc took in Severus' dishevelled appearance and odd clothing, and marvelled at the crooked wooden stick in his hand – it reminded him of a magician he'd seen at a travelling carnival when he was a boy. Something told him his instincts weren't too far off the mark.

He tapped the communicator pinned to his uniform shirt. "Counsellor Troi."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Please report to shuttle bay two."

"On my way, Captain." Within minutes, Deanna Troi had entered the shuttle bay. She wore the blue and black uniform that identified her as Ship's Counsellor, her dark curls pulled back from her face and trailing down her back.

Jean Luc took her aside, and spoke to the empath in hushed tones. "Counsellor, Mr. Snape has somehow managed to land himself in our shuttle pod. While he was being held within the force field, he was waving that stick in the air and shouting in a language that sounded a little like Latin. I'd like you to see if you can get a sense of him for me."

Deanna gave the barest of nods. "Yes, Captain."

Deanna turned towards Severus, who looked at her with suspicion. "Hello, Mr. Snape. My name is Deanna Troi."

Severus reinforced his mental fortress as the dark-haired woman focussed on him. What Picard didn't know about him was that years of espionage had given him many skills, including lip-reading, and he suspected that this newest addition to the room had some sort of extra-sensory skills.

Severus dipped his head in what appeared to be a cross between a nod and a bow. "Madam Troi."

*~*

"Captain, I can't tell you very much about Mr. Snape. He does appear to be human, but I could not read him at all – it was as if he'd shut down his mind to me," Deanna explained.

Troi and Riker had joined Jean Luc in the Captain's Conference Lounge. They were discussing what to do with their stowaway, who had been escorted to the detention area on deck five for the time being. The wooden stick he'd been brandishing at them in the shuttle bay had been confiscated by ship's security, and sat on the table in front of them.

"By his speech, he appears to be from England, but that does not explain his odd behaviour." Jean Luc indicated the wooden stick with a nod. "It seemed as if he was trying to cast a spell with that, though to do what, I've no idea."

"What, like some sort of wizard, Captain?" asked Will, who didn't quite manage to mask the disbelief he felt.

"My great grand-mere had an old journal tucked away in her bedside table." Jean Luc's deep baritone softened at the memory. "I could just make out an insignia on the cover: _Beauxbatons_, with an image of two crossed sticks that looked something like the one we took from Mr. Snape."

"What was inside the journal, Captain?" Deanna prompted.

"It was filled with faint handwriting – neither English nor French. Actually, now that I think of it, it was a little like Latin, just like we heard Mr. Snape using in the shuttle bay."

"There was something else, wasn't there, Captain?" This, from Riker, encouraged Jean Luc to continue his story.

"An old photograph." Jean Luc smiled as the memory returned. "In it, a man and woman were waving and smiling at me. And he was wearing garments similar to what Mr. Snape is wearing. I'd nearly forgotten about that photo." Jean Luc paused, took a sip from his latest mug of tea, and steered the conversation back to their original topic. "Now, back to our guest… someone needs to speak to him, and find out if he is, indeed, a wizard. Mr. Snape did not appear to trust Deanna, though he was quite polite with her."

"Maybe we should introduce him to Commander Data," Riker suggested.

"He didn't trust _me_, Will," Deanna responded. "Wouldn't he be more suspicious of Data?"

"Perhaps a tour of the ship, led by Commander Data, would help orient him. I suspect he's a long way from home, and his time." This last, from Jean Luc, did not appear to surprise the others seated at the long conference table. Between Snape's old-fashioned clothing and Jean Luc's memories, they had all begun to think that he had arrived on their shuttle pod from some time in Earth's past.

*~*

Severus lay back on the bed in the holding room he'd been escorted to by two men in gold and black uniforms. He suspected they were outside the door, standing guard over their prisoner. All Severus wanted to do was sleep – but he forced himself to stay awake a little longer. Once again he wished for a phial of Pepperup Potion, but he'd used the last of it on the battlefield.

There was a chirping sound, followed by the near-silent opening of the door. A man Severus had not yet met entered the room. His brown hair was brushed back from his forehead, and his skin had an odd cast to it – almost a grey-green skin tone. His uniform was gold and black like those who had escorted him to these chambers and taken away his wand. Severus sat up on the bed, and swung his legs over the edge to face the newcomer.

"Mr. Snape, I am Lieutenant Commander Data. Captain Picard has asked me to escort you on a tour of the Enterprise." He spoke with a precision that Severus hadn't noticed in any of the others he had met in this place.

"You are different from the others," Snape commented.

The man's lips curled in what might have been a smile on someone else. "Yes, sir. Dr. Noonien Soong created me in the year 2336. I am an android," Data explained.

"Indeed," Severus said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"If you would follow me, Mr. Snape." Data indicated the still-open doorway with his right hand.

Severus stood, his robes rustling as they fell into place around him. He nodded at Data, who led him out into a curving corridor. They walked in silence past several doors just like they'd exited – Severus had noted with surprise the lack of guards outside his door as he'd passed through – and stopped in front of one marked _Turbolift 5_. The doors slid open, and Severus followed Data inside what appeared to be a more modern version of the lifts at the Ministry of Magic.

"Deck ten." Data appeared to be speaking into the air – he'd pressed no button. After a brief sensation of downward movement, the doors opened and they exited the turbolift.

"I thought we would begin in Ten Forward," said Severus' guide. "I am told the view is aesthetically pleasing, and you might wish to partake of some refreshments while we are here."

Large windows along one wall dominated the lounge area. Severus left Data's side and went to a window. He placed one palm flat on the glass and stood there, slack-jawed with awe.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape, that is the planet Earth, home to nine billion, two hundred sixty-nine million, eight hundred seventy-one thousand, two hundred fourteen humans. It is the _de facto _capital of the United Federation of Planets." Data paused, as if to take a breath, but even Severus could tell it was a tactic designed to make the humans around him feel more at ease.

"What year is it?" Snape asked, no longer willing to hide the fact that he had travelled forward in time.

"It is stardate 47566.8, in the year 2370." Data raised an eyebrow at Severus in a near-perfect imitation of Severus' own expression at learning his guide was essentially a walking computer.

"2370…?" Severus was gobsmacked.

"Yes," Data confirmed. "Is there a problem, Mr. Snape?"

"Just before I Ap—arrived in your shuttle pod, it was 1998 – nearly 400 years in your past."

"Three hundred, seventy-two years, to be precise, Mr. Snape."

"Indeed."

Severus had known he'd travelled forward in time, but it was further than he'd thought, even taking into account the technology he'd seen, which wasn't too far off from some of the things magic could do.

*~*

Captain Picard pressed a button and spoke into a panel on the wall, next to what appeared to be a doorway.

"Computer, run program Picard alpha twelve."

"Acknowledged," was the somewhat mechanical response that Severus had learnt was the Enterprise computer.

The doorway opened in the same manner they all did, although this one had more of a metallic clank than the others Severus had encountered. Passing through the doorway was like passing into another world, one that had no business being on a starship in the year 2370. As the door closed behind them, Severus turned to see where they'd come from, but the ship's metal door had faded away as if it had never been there.

They had entered what could have been a pub anywhere in England. One side of the room was dominated by a polished wooden bar, behind which a moustachioed barman was polishing glassware with a crisp, white towel. Jean Luc guided Severus towards a booth in the corner, away from the other patrons. As soon as they were seated, a waitress in snug-fitting denim trousers and a white t-shirt arrived to take their order.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" the waitress asked as she pulled a pencil from behind her ear and a notepad from her apron pocket.

"I don't suppose you have any Ogden's?" Severus enquired.

"Sorry, sir, but I've never heard of Ogden's," the waitress responded.

"Whisky. Two ice cubes."

"And you, sir?" The waitress turned towards Jean Luc, ready to take his order.

"I'll have the same, thank you."

The waitress flounced off to place their order at the bar. Severus scowled after her as he leant against the back of the booth and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was still in this position when their waitress returned with their drinks a few minutes later.

Jean Luc nodded his thanks as he reached for his tumbler, ice cubes clinking softly against the side of the glass as he raised it towards Severus.

"Cheers."

Severus raised his own glass, and repeated the toast.

"May I call you Severus?" Jean Luc enquired after they'd both sipped at their whisky.

Severus nodded his assent before taking a long swallow from his glass. The burn didn't quite rival firewhisky but it was an acceptable substitute, and was almost enough to distract him from the heat pooling in his belly as he watched the captain trace his index finger along the rim of his glass. _Such elegant hands… he might have been a Potions Master, were he a wizard._

"Commander Data tells me you've travelled nearly four hundred years from your time."

"So it would appear, Captain Picard." Another long swallow drained Severus' glass, and he signalled the waitress to bring another round.

"Please, Severus, call me Jean Luc." The captain's words went right to Severus' cock, which twitched in response to the low baritone.

Their waitress returned with their drinks. "Will that be all, gentlemen?"

"For the time being, yes," Jean Luc responded. He then turned his attention back to Severus. "What were you doing before you arrived on our shuttle pod?"

A low chuckle escaped Severus' throat. "Escaping."

*~*

"So you were a professor, and you taught witches and wizards?" Jean Luc was apparently fascinated, eager to learn all he could about Severus' previous life, judging by the many questions he'd asked, once Severus had revealed his true identity.

"Yes, though most were dunderheads who refused to learn anything of the nuances of potions," Severus responded, though not nearly as gruffly as he might have earlier in the evening.

They were walking along the corridor towards Severus' temporary quarters on deck five, having just exited the turbolift. Between the two of them they had consumed nearly an entire bottle of whisky.

"Chemistry was always a favourite subject of mine in school, but alas, there is not much use for it in my current role as a Starfleet captain." Jean Luc chuckled, his eyes twinkling like Albus' used to. Severus tucked that memory aside, unwilling to dwell on that particular aspect of his past.

They arrived at the door to Severus' temporary quarters, and the door slid open as if it sensed that the room's occupant had arrived. Severus saw the magic in the ship's computer, which was apparently monitoring their movements.

"Do you wish to continue our conversation in my chambers?" Severus asked Jean Luc, steeling himself for the inevitable rejection. The captain was a busy man, and he had already taken a lot of time from his schedule accompanying Severus to the holographic pub, though judging by the blue tunic Jean Luc was wearing, his companion was off-duty this evening.

"I would like that," responded the older man.

The door slid closed once they were both inside Severus' quarters. Severus turned when he felt Jean Luc's hand on his arm.

"Yes, Capt—"

Jean Luc reached up with one strong hand, cupping the back of Severus' neck and pulling his head down for a kiss. Severus felt his prick hardening, and could not resist pushing his hips into Jean Luc's belly. He could feel a similar pressure against his own thigh.

Severus groaned and opened his lips under the prodding of Jean Luc's tongue, tasting the whisky they'd shared in the holographic pub. His hands snaked down the shorter man's back before settling on a firm arse. Severus pulled Jean Luc in closer, craving friction, craving release. As if he sensed this, Jean Luc began moving his hips with increasing pressure and frequency. Moments later they shuddered together, gasping for air.

"I thought I asked you to call me Jean Luc." The captain smiled, and once again Severus was reminded of another, much older man… though he'd never done _that_ with Albus.

"Jean Luc…"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I have no way to return to my time."

"Then you shall remain here on the Enterprise. I am certain we can find a spot for you among our medical staff. After all, medicines are potions, aren't they?"

*~*

Severus stood at the windows of the Captain's Conference Lounge, captivated by the sight in front of him. He sensed Jean Luc's presence beside him before his peripheral vision confirmed it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jean Luc asked.

"Commander Data would say it was aesthetically pleasing," Severus responded with a smile. "What is it?"

"The Crab Nebula. This is one of my favourite sights in the galaxy."

Severus took in the rainbow hues of the swirling mass of gas and dust. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"It was my pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure…" Severus pulled Jean Luc in for a kiss. "Your quarters or mine?"

"Right here is fine with me," Jean Luc responded. "Computer, block all access to the Captain's Conference Lounge until further notice."

"Acknowledged."

*~fin~*

_   
**[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry_holidays/profile)[**harry_holidays**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry_holidays/) Fic: To Boldly Go Where No Wizard Has Gone Before**   
_


End file.
